


Life Among the Dead

by Nickidemus



Category: Alien Series, Aliens (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How were they justifying this? Neither was quite sure, because there were no words to be had...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Among the Dead

How were they justifying this? Neither was quite sure, because there were no words to be had. This intense, quiet moment was all there was. This second between running and screaming and shooting. The need for this was entire, death all around them and the two of them begging for some kind of life together. But it didn’t make as much sense as all that. One couldn’t derive sense from a biological imperative.

In a way, even among the pleasure, it was awful. This was the worst possible setting, the worst possible circumstance. Even as Hicks crawled over her, even as his cock felt so incredibly fine slipping inside her, they were both watching every corner as if it could hold their next horror. Ripley kept hearing in her mind that this couldn’t be real, there was no way. This was something people did in dramas to titillate an audience before they both died some horrible death. This wasn’t how couples consummated properly, not at all. But since when did she care what was proper? And since when was she kidding herself that they might get another chance at this?

Hicks seemed to agree, that it was now or never, all or nothing. He made this known by the way he moved, the huffing desperation of each breath as he tore in and out, eliciting harsh cries from her. He still had most of his body armor on, and Ripley was clawing at it as if it were flesh, as if her nails could penetrate. This was barely even about the two of them anymore. This was about a taste of something real, a pinch of spice among all the adrenaline.

She came fast. It had to be quick, or else they would pay. It was a tight and unforgiving climax, delicious and deadly in the way it relaxed her. She felt him clench, spill, then shiver as he disallowed the collapse his body insisted was imminent. He was off of her and tucking himself away, reaching for his gun again. Ripley closed her top where he’d pulled it open, pulling her tank top back down over her breasts, fastening her pants.

“I’ll do you one better,” he promised breathlessly. “When we get out of here.”

She nodded, pleased with the idea and yet unconvinced that time would come. “If we get out of here,” she grunted playfully, “I’ll give you the blowjob of a lifetime.”

“So then I guess I better get us out,” he chuckled, cocking his rifle.


End file.
